veggietalesofficalfandomcom-20200213-history
Where's God When I'm S-Scared?
Where's God When I'm S-Scared? was first released December 21, 1993. It is the first episode of the Christian computer-animated series VeggieTales. SUMMARY Tales From the Crisper What happens when 5-year-old Junior Asparagus watches a Frankencelery movie that's a little too scary for him? Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber come to the rescue with a rollicking song, teaching Jr. that God is bigger than anything he might be afraid of. It's a lesson he'll need, because things really get crazy when Frankencelery shows up in Junior's bedroom! Silly Song: The Water Buffalo Song Daniel and the Lion's Den The second segment takes us from Junior's bedroom to ancient Babylon as the VeggieTales characters stage a musical adaptation of the classic Bible story. Larry the Cucumber, playing the role of Daniel, finds himself in deep trouble thanks to the King's conniving wisemen, played with zest by a trio of slippery scallions. In the end, Daniel learns that even in the lion's den, he is still in God's hand. Cast/Characters * Bob the Tomato (Phil Vischer) * Larry the Cucumber/Daniel (Michael Nawrocki) * Junior Asparagus (Lisa Vischer) * Phil Winklestein/Frankencelery (Phil Vischer) * Mom Asparagus (G. Bock) * Dad Asparagus (Dan Anderson) * Archibald Asparagus/King Darius (Phil Vischer) * The Scallions (Phil Vischer, Michael Nawrocki & Mike Sage) * Qwerty * Mabel and Penelope Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song '' * ''God is Bigger '' * ''The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Song) * King Darius Suite '' * ''Oh, No! '' * ''We've Got Some News '' * ''Fear Not, Daniel '' * ''What We Have Learned '' Gallery Where's God When I'm Scared (1993).jpg|Original Release (1993) Where's_God_When_I'm_Scared_(2002-2003).jpg|Re-Release (2002-2003) Where's_God_When_I'm_Scared_(2008).jpg|2008 DVD Release Trivia * According to Phil Vischer, there are 500 copies of the original VHS tape with an early version of the theme song that instead has the chorussinging "VeggieTales! VeggieTales! VeggieTales!" over and over again for the entire time, instead of later singing lines including "Broccoli! Celery! Gotta be," "Lima beans! Collard greens! Peachy keen!," and "Cauliflower! Sweet and sour! Half an hour!" * If you look closely in the toy chest, you will see the blue wind-up lobster from ''"Are You My Neighbor?". * This is one of the only episodes where Larry has a dopey voice. The other is "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?". * This is the first appearance of Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber, Mr. Asparagus, Phil Winklestien, Mrs.Asparagus, The Scallions, Archibald Asparagus, Mabel, and Penelope. * Out of all these characters, Penelope is the only character not to speak in this episode. * This is the first episode where Bob and Larry have their first picture. They were in the same pose like in the VeggieTales Screen Test Take 38. * This is the first episode for a Silly Song. The Water Buffalo Song was originally going to be the only Silly Song until Silly Song fans wantedmore. * This is based off Jesus Walks on Water and Daniel. * Lion's were originally going to be animated for the Daniel and the Lion's Den segment but animal fur is one of the most expensive things in animation, so yellow eyes were made instead, according to The DVD commentary. The aforementioned "animal fur - one of the most expensive things" was again said in the DVD commentary and the behind the scenes of Jonah. The Jonah film was originally intended to be an adaptation of the story of Noah, but the idea of "animal fur" killed them. * The house (minus Junior Asparagus's bedroom) from the "Tales from the Crisper" segment was animated after a rental house that Phil Vischer was living in with his wife Lisa according to the DVD commentary * Was made on Phil Vischer's one computer with two interns, in a rental office in Chicago, and was finished in time for the 1993 holiday season according to Vishcher himself. * Lucy Anderson, the girl who wrote the letter to Bob and Larry, was read by a real kid and the only kid. Phil Vischer thought it would be hard to get kids to read the letters. You can hear about this on the "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!" audio commentary * The original version of the video had the credits placed after each segments. * The only episode where Qwery made a mistake pulling up a bible verse. * Even though Pixar, the makers of Toy Story, made short films back in the mid and late 1980's, 3D technology hadn't really been made into the public or on the market yet. Big Idea started off as the first American computer animated series with this first episode with very little money. Category:VeggieTales Episodes Category:1993